Ruby and LJ
by ClinicDuty101
Summary: Romeo and Julietesque. Ruby and LJ meet at a party. Ruby is about to be set up with Mr. Popular, when she meets LJ the guy of her dreams, unluckily for her he's attached to fair Lily. Will these starcrossed lovers get together or will it end in tears?


**Ruby and LJ**

**All the characters are mine. However the basic plot outline is not. That is Shakespeare's also the names Romeo and Juliet are his obv.**

Our story is like the story of Romeo and Juliet, however I'm most certainly not a Juliet figure and I don't see him as my Romeo.

This story doesn't include a whirlwind romance that includes marriage after a day and luckily for us there was no suicide involved. Instead there was a lot of shouting and many tears were shed. Not by our families, but our friends instead.

I met LJ at a friend's party back in June. I was there with my friends and he was there with his. I wasn't sure how he knew Allie but he was there anyway.

This partying occasion was Allie and Noah's seventeenth birthday party. Their parents had agreed to a house party so long as they could check in from time to time to make sure that everything was ok.

Allie's twin Noah I had never really spoken to before as he attended a different sixth form collage to his sister.

We girls attended Highbury Sixth Form Collage, whereas he attended Kington Sixth Form Collage which was a couple of streets away.

We were currently in the garden, music blaring out loud for all the neighbours to hear, when my friends decided to fix me up with one of the most popular guys in collage. His name was Ben.

Someone had mentioned to Beth my best friend that he liked me, but that rumour didn't faze me as it would any other girl in our year.

My friends were nudging me and whispering to me to go up and speak with him but at that point in time I really couldn't be bothered.

If the guy liked me he could make the effort and come up to talk to me. Not the other way round.

To get away from these harrowing suggestions I made my way towards the bathroom and hoped that I could sit in there undisturbed and have some time alone to myself.

That was when fate was at work and we both reached for the door handle.

"Oh sorry." He apologised.

"It's not your fault." I replied looking up and him, then flashing a dazzling smile towards his direction. After I'd said it someone had put on a song called 'It's not your fault' by some band called New Found Glory. I caught bits and pieces of the song and decided I was going to purchase it as soon as I got home.

"You can use it." He blushed.

"Use what?" I asked stupidly, my mind had been on the song and on his face…

"The bathroom." He gestured.

"Oh. No, no." I argued. "You need it. I was only going to use it as a hiding place."

"You sure?"

"One hundred percent." I smiled again "I'll just look for an empty broom cupboard or something."

"Rubes!" I heard being called out. I looked over my shoulder and felt an inward cringe. I guessed they must've got Ben Moore to come over and talk to them whilst I was trying to hide.

He must've been watching my actions because he took my hand and pulled me inside the toilet and closed the door.

"Thanks." I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Rubes eh?" he asked with a smile of his own.

How I melted on the inside when I saw that smile.

"Yeah. It's short for Ruby." I replied going as red as my name suggested. "So you got a name?" I asked wishing my face would cool down and return to normal.

"It's Logan-James." He looked to the floor as if he was ashamed of his name. "But you can call me LJ."

"Nice name." I said genuinely. It was so different, but sounded so beautiful.

"Nah, my mum's just into weird combinations of names." He laughed.

"So do you have any siblings?" I asked now interested and hungry to learn more about him.

"One sister, her name's Daisy-May."

"Is she older or younger than you?"

"Younger by six years. How about you? Any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. I'm an only child."

"Lucky you."

"Sometimes yeah, but other times it's pretty lonely. My parent's aren't really big talkers. They're working most of the time."

"That sucks, but it's better than having someone who constantly wants your attention all the time."

"I s'pose." I mused.

"So did you want to hide?"

"Because my so-called friends are trying to set me up with Ben Moore."

"Who? _The_ Ben Moore?"

"The one and only."

"That guy is so far up his own arse I wouldn't be surprised if he was coming out of his own mouth."

I laughed and thought about Ben's arrogance, but then I thought about his only good feature.

This was the size of his wallet. Ben may have been self obsessed but he did like to spend his cash on the latest plastic on his arm when it suited him.

I know it's a very shallow thing to think about, but what girl wouldn't want to go out with a guy who had lots of money?

"So who do you know at this party?" I asked.

"I'm an acquaintance of Noah's."

"Not a friend? Just an acquaintance?"

"We know each other from chemistry and then we only talk on the odd occasion."

"Oh right."

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Come on Rubes! I know you're in there! No girl sits on the toilet for ten minutes!" Beth called.

"I'm not feeling too well." I called back hoping she hadn't seen me enter with LJ.

"Ronnie just told me that some guy from Noah's chem class is in there with you!"

LJ and I exchanged uneasy looks and both headed for the door.

"After you." He said as he reached for the door handle once again, but I had reached for it too.

It was now my palm against his. Just like the line of the pilgrim's kiss in Romeo and Juliet.

We left it like that for what seemed hours, but he then lifted his hand from mine.

"Well I'll speak to you later then." He said quietly.

"Later." Was all I could manage to utter.

He opened the door and Beth was standing with her arms folded and tapping her foot against the floor.

"Come on. Ben is waiting." She said roughly taking my wrist and leading me in the opposite direction to LJ.

**Review Please :)**


End file.
